


pretty, pretty boy of mine

by stickynoted



Series: merry ficmas 2016 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demigod AU, Fluff, M/M, merry ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoted/pseuds/stickynoted
Summary: "The key is under the mat."demigod boyfriends who love pointless banter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for monah.
> 
> happy holidays, monut!!! i hope you have the best year yet and you stop denying soonyoung of your feelings. remember that soonhoon love you and so do i! #monsoon for life

"Morning." Junhui presses a kiss to the top of Wonwoo's head as he slips into the seat next to him. Wonwoo hums back as he finishes the last fold on the paper in his hands and sets it down.

"Good morning." Junhui feels his heart soar a little at how deep Wonwoo's voice is. He may be the son of the goddess of love but Christ, Jeon Wonwoo makes him feel like a rookie at love.

"You're at the wrong table," Wonwoo chides and Junhui snorts quite unattractively for what he can manage to be 'unattractive'. Most of the camp rules about exclusivity like sitting at your cabin's table only have been gone for years but the campers still make jokes about it from time to time.

"Nice try, owl boy. You aren't getting rid of me that easily," Junhui replies, poking Wonwoo's side. Wonwoo laughs brightly and Junhui quietly thanks Athena for gracing his life with this boy.

"Thought you had archery practice with Soonyoung?" Wonwoo asks, fiddling with the paper bird's wings. Soonyoung is an Apollo kid who talks in terrible haikus and limericks but is really social so he gets along with almost everyone in the camp, even dating the youngest of Poseidon's (known) demigod sons, Lee Jihoon.

"I did, but…" Junhui trails off and uses an arrow to point to the Poseidon table where Jihoon is playing with the water in his cup while Soonyoung talks to him animatedly about something probably only the two of them would understand.

"Ah, love birds." Wonwoo smiles at the sight; he's known Jihoon for a long time and knew that his stubborn temperament and shy nature sometimes got in the way of his social skills. The two of them had that in common so Wonwoo was, naturally, really happy when a flustered Jihoon told him three months ago that Soonyoung asked him to be his boyfriend. Jihoon was the same when he and Junhui became official, offering to drown Junhui if he ever broke Wonwoo's heart.

"By the way," Junhui starts, fingers rubbing at dirty spots on his bow. "Do you want to stay over in our cabin tonight?"

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him curiously. "Aren't your siblings here?"

"Nope," Junhui shakes his head. "They're all out for the summer." Junhui decided to stay because Chinese summers were too warm for his liking and he still had a lot of things to do while in camp, one of those things being archery practice because while he may have been gifted with good looks, his aim needed much more improvement than he dared to say.

"Even Jeonghan?"

"Who knows where Jeonghan is? Last time I saw him, he was sucking face with Seungcheol by the stables." Junhui loves his half-brother to death but he'd much rather not see him making out with his boyfriend when he's trying to help out the Demeter kids with pegasi riding lessons.

Wonwoo cringes visibly at the mental image. "Didn't need to know that."

"You asked," Junhui quips as he puts his now clean bow down on the table, making sure to not squish the origami bird. "Anyway, what do you say?"

"I don't know, I still have some reading to do."

"You're always reading!" Junhui whines, playing with the loose thread on Wonwoo's sleeves. "I just want to spend some more time with you."

Wonwoo runs his fingers through Junhui's light brown hair, trying to soothe the pout off Junhui's pretty face.

"How about you stay in my cabin? My siblings are all out so I'm alone," Wonwoo proposes, brushing Junhui's fringe away from his eyes. Junhui smells like vanilla and rose and Wonwoo wants to cry a little at how soppy he must sound to his mother for falling for an Aphrodite boy.

"Mm, maybe." Junhui hums and leans into Wonwoo's touch.

"Plus," Wonwoo adds. "I don't have to worry about my nose from the way your cabin smells."

"It's not my fault we were born with a liking for nice smelling things!" Junhui argues.

"And it's not my fault that most perfumes irritate my nasal passage," Wonwoo reasons before standing up and stretching. "Gotta go, I have to help Seokmin out in the forges."

Junhui nods as he stands up as well. "Have fun. I might as well go pull Soonyoung off Jihoon so we can actually practice."

"Better do that before you shoot Mingyu in the arm again," Wonwoo jokes and Junhui frowns at the memory.

"It was one time!" Wonwoo laughs at the obvious frustration in Junhui's voice before giving him a quick kiss.

"The key is under the mat. I'll see you later." Wonwoo walks off to the forges and Junhui's left in the dining pavilion, grinning like an idiot as he begs his mother that he can charmspeak Soonyoung away from Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> ficmas fic 3!!! prompt 84: the key is under the mat
> 
> twitter: sproutshua


End file.
